


Pick Up The Phone

by FrostfireEzreal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostfireEzreal/pseuds/FrostfireEzreal
Summary: Suga is depressed and can't seem to do anything. He knows everyone is worried but he can't pull himself together. Short drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jfcrivaille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jfcrivaille/gifts), [animeandcheerycoke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=animeandcheerycoke).



> My friend, animeandcherrycoke, told me about a fic she read about Yamaguchi committing suicide and during the fic Suga felt guilty for not doing anything to help him. This isn't as angsty at all, but I wanted to write something so I puked this out. There's no suicide mention in this so you can make up whatever you want as a reason for his sadness.

Although it was sunny, although it was a beautiful day out, Suga couldn’t get up. The setter squinted, trying to block the bright rays that seeped through the blinds from burning his eyes. At first he thought he could ignore it, but alas, the radiant glow forced his hand. Sighing in defeat he sat up.

Ever since that day he had lost all feeling. All motivation. Day by day he was constantly hounded by the worried calls of his volleyball team and by numerous visits from teachers and coaches alike.

He could empathize, but didn’t they get that he didn’t want to be bothered? That he wanted to drown in his own misery without dragging anyone down with him? He glanced over to his phone and swiped it off the nightstand. He turned it on, only to have it freeze due to the large amount of new text messages and missed calls.

His eyes widened when he saw whom they were from. 40 out of the 53 missed calls were from Daichi, as well as half of the 108 texts. WIth new found curiosity he unlocked his phone and began reading the texts. Everyday, three times a day, Daichi texted him. Asking how he was and informing him about the whereabouts of their team members. Suga wanted to text back, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. His hands froze up as they hovered about the keyboard.

Frowning he closed the messages app, instead turning his attention to the 53 missed calls. He opened up each one sent by Daichi and starting from the oldest ones began to listen to the voice recordings.

_ ‘Hey, Suga! How are you? Just wanted to check in and see if you’re coming to practice today. Anyways, I uh...I guess I’ll see you later? Call back when you get the chance. Bye.’ _

Suga chuckled, smiling gently.  _ ‘What a dork.’ _ He thought. Just hearing the captain's voice put him at ease. He scrolled to the very top of the list where the most recent call from Daichi, which was yesterday, was and listened to it.

_ ‘Koushi.’ _

Suga’s smile faded.

_ ‘Koushi, I know you’re not feeling well, but I’m worried. No, I’m more than worried, Koushi, I’m scared. Please, please, call back. I need to know if you’re okay. Please.’ _

Tears stung his eyes as he continued to listen to the pre-recording. 

_ ‘I need to go. Please, when you get this, send me some kind of sign that you’re there. Bye.’ _

After the message ended, he quickly opened his phone and typed in Daichi’s number. As it rang, he wiped tears from his cheeks. He didn’t even notice that he had begun to shed tears. After the fourth ring Daichi finally picked up. A mumbled ‘hello’ followed by muffled conversations in the background was enough to make Suga cry. 

“Koushi? Koushi is that you?”

“Daichi...God, Daichi, I-I’m so sorry...I’m so sorry- I was so stupid! I was being so selfish! I-I didn’t even let you know if I was okay-” He spoke between sobs, but completely broke down before he could finish his sentence.

“Koushi, hey, It’s alright. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.”

Suga could feel his chest tighten with guilt. 

“No...No, Daichi, you don’t understand. A-all this time everyone has been so worried about me and all I’ve done was push you all away! I’m so sorry...I’m  _ so _ sorry...”

“No, Suga, it’s not your fault. It’s okay,  _ you’re _ okay. Just take a deep breath, you’re gonna be okay.” 

Suga could practically see him smile from the other side.

“Koushi, I’m just glad I get to hear from you again...I’ve missed your voice. I’ve missed  _ you _ .”

" God...You're so sappy." The setter chuckled in between sniffs. 

The comment elicited a laugh from the other male, causing a smile to stretch across Suga’s face.

“Hey, Koushi, do you mind if I stop by after practice? I’ll bring that spicy tofu you like so much.”

“Well, with a proposal like that, who am I to refuse?”

“Alrighty then, I’ll see you later then?”

“You got it, cap.

**Author's Note:**

> Gross, happy endings. I'm so weak, I just want to make my readers suffer but I can't.


End file.
